Fury the wolf
"Patience is a virtue, but silence is a treasure." - Fury's motto Fury belongs to Cleo Cress. General Info Fury is a 224 year old wolf, with a bark worse than his bite. He has been the father figure in Jazz Koshi's Life from childhood all the way to her young adult life. Despite his Tsundere personality, Fury is actually a very caring person, though he may not express that. Fury is normally seen with his two katanas and barefooted. Oddly enough, his power can't function without Fury making direct contact with the ground. Personality Fury is often ambitious and secretive, making his trust a difficult thing to obtain. Normally, Fury is the stubborn and mature one of the group. Hostility isn't a surprise to find if you ever meet Fury. His own past scarred him, and he is still afraid of being hurt again. Even though he has a tough shell, deep down he's still the compassionate person he always has been. Backstory Fury was born way back in Mobian history, in a place only known as the country of Kazuo. There was no actual ruler in the country, or states. Rather, the country of Kazuo was divided among four clans. The Uuna clan, the Teec-Gayo clan, the Masiva clan, and the Ilo clan. Fury's Father, Kenshin, was the bold leader of the Uuna clan. For many years the clan mourned for their leader because he and his wife still had no child. If no child was born to take the leader's place, another would be chosen. In desperation, Kenshin and his wife, Mika, visited the clan Magician. At the time, Magicians were valued in the clans for their herbs and remedies to un-curable illnesses. But this Magician was different from the others, Laveria charged a price equal to the request of her customers. This was something Fury's parents did not know. So when Mika made a request to have a child, Laveria charged the family with a curse equal to the blessing. The family name of 'Koshi,' would forever bring death and despair to the many generations to come. Laveria was killed on sight by the enraged Leader...But nothing could be done to reverse what had been done. A year later, Fury was born. Destined to be the clan leader, but fate twisted by the old magician. Despite the curse, Fury's parents loved him very much. Though he had no siblings growing up, his friend, Shatra, was like a brother to him. As Fury approached his coming of age, many hours were spent training to be the next clan leader. When the young of the Uuna clan turn 16, they officially become adults. Not only that, but a mysterious tattoo will appear on the muzzle, the arm, or the back. Just a few days before Fury's birthday, the clan was attacked by their rivals, the Teec-Gayo. A war was waged in town, and it was Fury's first-hand at combat. The battle lasted for several days, and in the end.. Fury's Inexperience got the better of him. Two vicious clan members attacked him, and without paying any attention to the blade behind him, he almost died. But in an attempt to save his son, Kenshin died on the day of Fury's birth. It was then when Fury's mysterious marks appeared as lightning bolts down his face. Many years passed after the death of Kenshin, and the Uuna clan was prosperous under the leadership of Fury. Shatra was made the new Magician of the clan, and for awhile. It seemed nothing could go wrong. Peace spread among the clans as Fury created a treaty to stop the petty wars and unite the clans. Only one of the clans disagreed, and naturally, it was the Teec-Gayo. Eventually, love got the better of Fury and he took a young she-wolf, Lila, as his wife. The very woman that Shatra loved. Though this troubled him, Shatra took no offense against Fury. Since they were still the best of friends. As years passed, Fury was 32 when his Wife had a little girl they named Fai. The now aged Mika seemed overcome with happiness, and secretly was relieved the curse took no hold on her family. Perhaps Laveria was killed before the spell could be complete. Sadly.. That wasn't true. While studying magic arts, Shatra came across the diary of the former Magician. Laveria sealed her soul in her diary as her final act, because she knew all along she was going to die. As Shatra flipped though the pages, he found Laveria's soul a little too late. Laveria possessed him and used Shatra as a tool, and messed with his head until he went mad with insanity. Drawing out his hatred for his high and mighty friend, Fury. Laveria left the body she possessed and faded away, knowing she finished what she started. Shatra, tormented by his own feelings, Shatra soon lost his own sanity. Studying the forbidden arts of black magic, Shatra devised a plan to make Fury suffer. Fury still visited Shatra from time to time, though Shatra played along, his seething hatred wasn't hard to discover. Though he was troubled, Fury didn't do anything about it. One day, Mika fell ill, and died. Not by nature's way, but by the twisted hands of Shatra. It was the perfect time to finish things, since Fury was shaken. In a sharp omen, Fury's foresight warned him of the coming danger to his family. However, In all his efforts, Shatra killed Lila and Fai right in front of Fury.. "Kill me.." Fury mourned, over come by grief, his own powers were useless. "Oh no. You will suffer a fate worse than death," Shatra sneered. Casting a spell over his old friend, Shatra cursed Fury with Immortality. To forever roam the world, unable to die. Soon after, Shatra took leadership over the Uuna clan. And banished Fury from the land of Kazuo. For the past 190 years, Fury has been helping out villages that he's come across. Whether it's a food problem, or a war waged, he'll settle the differences and move on. One fateful day when he wandered into the ashes of a town. From what he found, there were no survivors except for a tiny kitten under wall debris of a house. From that day on, Fury parented the little one, Jazz. Abilities ''' = -Foresight Fury has a 'foresight' ability, meaning He can see his opponents next move before they take it. Not only is this very useful, but very dangerous as well to the user. Fury's Foresight ability can often drain away his energy when in use. Not only that, but Fury's foresight works with his emotions. If he's unstable with emotion like anger, his power won't work properly and may even mis-direct him in a fight. Oddly enough, his power only works when he makes direct contact with the ground, which is why he wears no shoes. -Dragons Revenge A difficult skill that Fury learned from Kenshin, Dragons Revenge is a sword technique that has been kept a secret for many generations. Dragons Revenge is a modified version of the Shadow slice. By channeling your power to the sword. Fire will erupt from it and curve around to counter an attack. '''Trivia -Fury's one of my oldest characters I've ever made since 2008 (and I'm not talking about his age) -His reasons for hating Samuel is actually extremely cute. He's just trying to protect Jazz from any harm, he worries about her. (like every good father should...just not trying to beat the crud out of the boyfriend) -Fury's birthday (when I created him) is actually on January the 3rd -Fun fact! during Fury's design process, he was actually going to be blond! Art ' Fury_ref.png|Fury's old Reference sheet untitled_drawing_by_jazzthecat33-d8a5mj9.png|KEE YAAAAAAA Fury.png Hugss :D.png|SURPRISE HUG! >:3 Fury_idle.png|Sonic channel style calender untitled_drawing_by_jazzthecat33-d8bpzb3.png|Team work issues xD commission_for_jazzthecat33_by_fracturedmirror-d8ifwqd.png|Stinkn' cute xD|link=http://fracturedmirror.deviantart.com/art/Commission-for-JazztheCat33-514704757 2015-02-26 14.32.12.png|Another attempt at Sonic channel art xD fury_pixel_by_hoaxi-d8oiecu.gif|link=http://hoaxi.deviantart.com/art/CM-JazztheCat33-524898606 ' Theme Category:Male Category:Wolves Category:Neutral Category:Other Powers